Twins For Blaine
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Sam's twin brother Evan comes to visit. Sam is excited about it until his brother casts his eyes on Blaine. What will Sam do?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sam's twin brother Evan comes to visit. Sam is excited about it until his brother casts his eyes on Blaine. What will Sam do?

I wrote this after seeing a prompt on 'the blam-bang' on tumblr. I didn't get the prompt but it still inspired me so yeah... here you go. It will be five chapters.

**Twins for Blaine **

"Evan is coming to visit next week!"

With this line Sam placed himself next to Blaine who was rummaging in his locker. He rubbed his hands and grinned. He hadn't seen his twin brother in months, it was about time!

"Oh", Blaine made. "Again."

"What do you mean 'again', you haven't actually met him yet."

"Yeah, I did. Last month... after the shooting. He hung around for a while."

"Oh, that wasn't really him. I was so upset and I didn't know what to do without him and so I tried to compensate... Wait, did you really think that wasn't me?" Sam frowned because everybody else had made it pretty clear they were annoyed that Sam pretented to be someone he wasn't.

Blaine threw him a look Sam couldn't really interpret. A mixture of annoyance and... pity?

"Dude, I'm not insane", he quickly said.

"Does 'Evan' come back for a reason? It's because of Brittany, am I right?", Blaine said.

"Blaine, I swear to god, I really have a twin brother."

"Let's hang out tonight, okay, I can cancel my book club."

Sam rolled his eyes but agreed. Blaine would see Evan was real soon enough and Sam certainly wouldn't say no when Blaine suggested to cancel one of his hundred clubs he had every week. Sam got lonely very quickly and that Brittany had left him some weeks ago sure didn't help. But he wasn't devastated about that anymore despite to what Blaine apparently thought.

Though it still was one of the reasons why Evan had decided to finally visit here. Until now Sam had clung to his girlfriend – he just wasn't made to be alone – and also Blaine who Evan jokingly had labelled his substitute. And maybe that wasn't as far from the truth as Sam claimed it to be.

The other reason was that their parents could finally afford to buy their children some things (and a flight obviously) and Evan had said he would bring a present from the whole family. Sam just couldn't wait.

* * *

"No, Sam, stop it! If you had a twin brother, why haven't you ever talked about him before? Where was he when your family was living in Ohio?", Blaine said, shaking his head.

"We went together to a boarding school and when we had to go to public schools he got into Perry High. You would have met him if we'd been friends two years ago and you hadn't had eyes only for Kurt and nothing else."

"Doesn't explain why you never mentioned him."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and kept kneading the dough that soon would be bread. For his granny because Blaine was not only in like 2345 clubs he also was the best human being that existed on this planet.

Sam sat on the kitchen table, drank a smoothie (Blaine's mother made them herself, this family was just awesome) and watched his best friend doing the baking.

"I did."

"You didn't."

"Most of the times I said 'my brother' so maybe you thought I meant Stevie."

"Hmhmmmm."

Sam pulled out his phone, opened Evan's contact and held it in front of Blaine's nose. He glanced at it.

"Oh, Sam, this is going too far. You even made up a number for him?"

"I._do_.have – you know what I call him right away."

Sam dialled the number. Naturally, Evan didn't answer.

"Damn!"

"So... Brittany, huh?", Blaine said. "The pain is arising again?"

"I don't wanna talk about that now", Sam said. He put his phone back in his pocket and stared at Blaine's hands that were all floury and messy, fingers deep in the dough. That would probably be a good method to deal with anger. For example the anger aimed at his best friend who thought his twin brother didn't exist.

Seriously, what the hell?

"Have you thought about winning her back? You were very stubborn back in the days with Mercedes."

Sam crossed his arms and took a deep breath. It wasn't Blaine's fault that he'd never met Evan after all.

"Of course I have. But she left me for a girl and didn't even listen when I sang 'How you remind me' from Nickelback in front of her class."

"Oh... well maybe not the best song choice."

Sam just snorted. When he had seen Brittany and that girl from her History class the days after the break up his heart had hurt so badly. But it had gotten better and especially his brain thought very often now that it maybe hadn't been the best relationship after all.

She had loved her cat more then him and that wasn't even an exaggeration. She'd sung lovesongs to it and Sam had sat beside them, asking himself if he was weird when he thought that this wasn't how it's supposed to be.

* * *

"No, I can't. I told you Evan is arriving today", Sam said on Friday when Blaine wanted to meet up after school.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Then bring him along."

"Woah, easy there, first we gotta have a twin chat. I haven't seen him like forever and it's very exhausting to live a twinless live."

"Sam..." Blaine stepped closer to Sam who stood in front of his locker and laid a hand on his arm. "I'm starting to worry about you."

Sam just shook his head. This madness would end soon.

"You can come over, say at eight", he told Blaine.

Afterwards Sam rushed home, feeling excited like a child.

Evan was in the living room chatting with Burt and Carol, Sam's host parents, when Sam came home.

"Evan! Looking good!", he said. His twin was wearing glasses and also seemed to have had cut his hair recently, while Sam hadn't bothered to do that.

They hugged and went upstairs. Evan had bought a laptop and showed Sam all the recent familiy photos.

"Wow. A laptop." Of course Sam had seen laptops before but this was the kind of luxury his family couldn't afford for a long time.

"Yeah, that reminds me of... Wait for it." Evan got up and went to his suitcase.

"Don't tell me I get my own computer?!"

"Damn it, Sammy, who told you? It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Sam's mouth fell open. Evan actually dragged out a carton the size of a laptop.

From that moment on Sam almost forgot that he was living in Ohio far away from his family. The pictures made him feel like he was there and at the same time miss them, and Evan's stories about them were so vivid Sam started to want to go back.

"We all miss you, too", Evan said. "Why don't you come back?"

"I came here for my friends and Glee club and it's almost Regionals", Sam said. He told his brother everything that had happened recently, including the school shooting, although he knew about that already. But he didn't know what had happened the week after.

"It was really stressful! I felt so alone and I needed you, so I kind of... okay, promise you won't laugh."

"I promise." Evan put a hand on his heart.

"I pretended to be you sometimes."

Evan nodded and was serious for three seconds before he grinned.

"Really?"

"Dude, you promised no to laugh! Anyway, now comes the best part: Blaine thinks I made you up."

"The guy who has a crush on you?"

"That's not really what I'm talking about."

"But he has, right?"

"Yeah… so what?"

"And you resisted his charm?"

"Evan! He thinks you don't exist, aren't you offended? At least a bit?"

"Ph." Evan shrugged his shoulders.

"It's enough when one of us is gay", Sam added. It's not that he hadn't thought about Blaine's crush on him. But what could he do, he just didn't feel like that about boys, he couldn't return Blaine's feelings. And it would be unfair like hell to ask Blaine for some experimental touching (everybody was curious, right?) and then say "I still don't want to date you, bye!"

Evan was different. Already in kindergarten he had only looked at boys. Maybe that was the reason why Sam never really had cared about who loved which gender or that his best friend was gay. His twin brother was so it was just the way things were.

And then the doorbell rang.

"This has got to be Blaine. He insisted on coming."

"Well, duh! He loves you."

Sam stopped on his way to the door and pointed at his brother. "Not one word or insinuation, innuendo or whatever your funny brain comes up with. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Evan grinned alarmingly bright but Sam just threw another warning look and went downstairs.

Burt had already let Blaine in and they were chatting about manly things like football and Kurt.

"Hey, Blaine!", Sam interrupted – or rather freed Blaine from this obligation.

"Hi Sam."

"Okay, I get it. You boys go have some fun", Burt said, retreating to the living room.

Sam didn't know why Blaine blushed and he didn't bother to check, he was too excited. Blaine would meet Evan now, finally!

"Come on, come on, Evan is dying to see you!" Sam grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to the stairs.

Upstairs Sam stormed first into the room, letting Blaine follow slightly less excited.

"Evan, he's here!", Sam called, looking around. His brother wasn't to be seen. "Oh, come on, this is NOT funny!"

Blaine said down on the bed with a very doubtful look to the suitcase on the floor.

"Sam, we _really_ need to talk."

"Evan, I swear, if you don't come out…" Sam clenched his fists. This was not funny at all. It may have been in any other situation but the way Blaine now looked at him, so pitiful… it just wasn't bearable! He was _not_ a mental patient!

"I'm in the closet! Haha! No, just kidding, I never really was."

Evan jumped into the room from behind the door, holding his hands into the air and calling "Tadaaa!"

"Not funny", Sam repeated. Blaine turned pale like a ghost, staring at Evan and Sam and Evan again.

Sam waited for a reaction but somehow none came.

"Uhm, yeah. Evan, this is Blaine", he said.

"What", Blaine said as Evan shook his hand.

"Blaine, this is Evan. My twin brother." Sam nudged Blaine against the shoulder to make him come alive again.

"No. No, I must be dreaming."

"Oh boy, you _really_ didn't believe Sam, did you?", Evan said.

"And that's my so called best friend." Sam sighed.

"I hear you're single?"

Sam hit Evan lightly on the chest. "Again, not funny. Look at him… Blaine, do you want water?"

"Who said I was joking", Evan mumbled as Sam went to grab a bottle of water from his bag. By the time he gave it to Blaine, the boy was able to speak again.

"Woah, Sam, I mean… I'm sorry I didn't believe you but…"

"It's the name, isn't it?", Evan asked. "I hate my parents for it."

Blaine slowly nodded. He drank water and his eyes still kept wandering from one twin to the other.

Sam decided to give him some time. He turned to Evan and mumbled: "We talk about your need to mess with me later."

"Great. So we can now talk about how _hot_ your best friend is. Why didn't you tell me?", Evan whispered.

Sam shot a quick glance to Blaine and led his brother away from him, lowering his voice to a minimum.

"You are not gonna hit on Blaine. I forbid it."

"Uhuh, you _forbid_ it?"

"Yes." Sam crossed his arms. Evans waggled his eyebrows and said "Jealous?" so that Sam took a deep breath and realised he was acting a bit weird. Jealous indeed. But he had his reasons. He didn't want anyone else to get Blaine's attention because… Well, he was supposed to be the one that Blaine had the hots for.

But that didn't justify anything, alright.

"Well, okay then", he said. "You're gonna be his Sam-replacement but I figure that's what you were going for, anyway."

"He's gets a chance to act out his suppressed feelings. Who wouldn't jump on that?"

Sam pulled a grimace but Evan already left their private space and went to Blaine who had drunken all the water. He sat next to him on the bed – close – and fixated his eyes on him.

"I've talked to Sam and he's not in for a threesome. I'm afraid it's just the two of us."

Blaine started to cough as if he'd chocked on the water only that he didn't drink anymore. His whole face turned as red as if he had a sun burn. Sam decided to ignore all of his twin's inappropriate and gross flirting and went to stand in front of them.

"Don't listen to him, Blaine", he said. "Do you want to see photos of my family?"

"Oh, yeah, kids and old people, like he's interested in that", Evan said. Sam glared at him. He started to doubt if it was a good idea for Evan to visit when he tried to destroy everything Sam had, and yes, that included Blaine looking at his family photos.

"I'm… I'm…" Blaine cleared his throat, his face only rose-red now. "I want to see the photos."

After half an hour of looking at photos Evan went to the bathroom and Sam quickly used that opportunity to apologise to Blaine.

"I'm so sorry! I told him about your crush, I shouldn't have, and he's… he is kind of boundlessness sometimes."

"Is he gay?"

"Well, yeah", Sam said confused. He threw one glance to the door and then leaned closer to Blaine, to quietly say: "You wouldn't do anything with him, right?"

Blaine cleared his throat quite a few times again, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. Then he looked carefully at Sam.

"Would you mind?"

Sam bit his lip and sat back again. Disappointment ran through his guts like painful injection. He'd thought Blaine would be into him, not his twin. Yeah, they looked alike, but they were different. So different. Didn't it matter to Blaine? Maybe he wasn't _really_ crushing on Sam then, only on maleness that is around all the time.

"No", he said, because that's what Blaine wanted to hear. "Do what you need to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing guys! ;-)

**Chapter 2**

"I'm back! Have you missed me!? Hey ho!" Evan jumped on to the bed at Blaine's other side and started his flirt-jokes and Blaine fell totally for it. He laughed and playfully hit his arm and what not. After some time Sam couldn't take it anymore. He got up and went to the bathroom himself.

In there he calmed down. Hell, he knew how Evan was with boys. And it was Blaine's own decision if he wanted to indulge in some flirting. Sam had never seen him with anybody but Kurt, that was the problem. Yeah. In his mind Blaine belonged to Kurt and no one else. He knew they weren't together and that Kurt was dating someone but he never really thought about it. He had those pictures of the both of them on his mind and that was it.

Maybe it would be actually good for Blaine to hook up with someone else.

Yeah.

Sam left the bathroom. As he approached the door to his room he heard Blaine giggling. Wait a minute. Those were Kurt-giggles. And Evan didn't say anything, strange enough, except when…

Sam snuck nearer and quietly stuck his head through the door he had left ajar. Yup, both boys were lying on the bed, snogging. Blaine laying half on Evan who had one hand on Blaine's lower back. Well that had been quick. How desperate was Blaine?

Sam had never thought about it but maybe he was desperate indeed. Kurt was long gone and he'd hidden his crush on Sam for months – already another month had passed since they'd talked about it. Blaine always was the perfect gentleman but it must've been hard that they saw each other every day and Sam, well… he never backed out from touching or spending time alone. Maybe he should have?

Blaine giggled again and said his name. "Sam." Not Evan. Sam instinctively jerked back into the hallway and covered his mouth with his hands.

The image of Evan and Blaine didn't disappear, though. That would it look like if he had chosen to snog Blaine. God alone knew how easily Blaine would've given in. Or was he just that quick with Evan because it was Evan, not Sam, and they were not jeopardising any friendship with it?

Sam closed his eyes, regret flooding through him. Regret that Blaine crushed on him. Regret that he had let his friend down. Regret that he secretly wanted to know how it felt like to kiss Blaine, just on a physical level.

Boys were normally Evan's department. Sam had chosen the girls. It had never been a conscious decision, just how things were. Right now Sam didn't even know if he would be more curious about boys if Evan hadn't fully covered this department. But he was a bit curious, enough for a normal teenage boy in his age, and how could he not think of it when his best friend looked at him dreamily on so many occasions.

But that was the problem. His best friend. Sam would never do anything to hurt Blaine. So he had developed a technique to push all curiosity aside and to just go on with normal things.

He switched out of his thoughts and focused on the door. Evan talked now – quiet and not understandable for Sam but it was enough to know he could go in. So he did.

Blaine's face was red again. Apart from that there was no sign of what had been going on, they sat there, looking onto the laptop screen.

Sam sat down on Blaine's other side and cleared his throat.

"So… have you seen nice pictures?"

"Hm, yeah, totally", Blaine mumbled.

Sam looked up to catch Evan's gaze and immediately knew that he knew. He shrugged his shoulders as a silent 'whatever' gesture and Evan airily smiled. Maybe as a 'thank you', maybe to say 'Blaine is such a good kisser'. Sam didn't want to know.

"So… Friday night, huh? What are we doing? Going out with your friends? What are you normally doing on weekends?", Evan asked as the laptop was shut down and Sam absently stroke his own new computer that was lying on his pillow.

"Uhm… we don't go out very often", he said.

"Yeah, we like to stay in and watch movies", Blaine said.

"Who's 'we'? Just you two?"

Sam exchanged a short look with Blaine and then nodded to Evan. He raised his eyebrows as in 'seriously?' and Sam shrugged again. Whatever his brother's funny brain thought now, it wasn't true.

"The less people the quieter", Blaine said, unaware of the twin's communication. "After a hectic school week I really appreciate quiet time."

"Well, not today, not today! We're going out!" Evan clapped his hands and jumped up. "You wanna introduce me to your friends who think I don't exist, don't you?"

"Yeah", Sam hesitatingly said.

"So… get out your phone and find out where the party's going on!"

Still reluctantly, Sam pulled out his phone. He threw a side glance to Blaine and Evan as he started to text Ryder. Ryder never knew what was going on, so he would write back that nothing was happening and maybe they could stay in after all.

As Sam looked up the next time, Evan sat on the bed again, one arm around Blaine's shoulder, talking sweet to him. But then Blaine caught Sam's eyes and backed out, face blushing again (seriously Sam hadn't seen him blush that often maybe he was ill?).

"Hey, no biggy, Sam's okay with guys flirting. He's watched me all through childhood and youth."

"And I'm still traumatized by that", Sam said.

"I – I'm…" Blaine started and then shut his mouth. He looked apologizing at Sam.

"That was a joke, I'm okay with it", Sam quickly said, not wanting his best friend to believe he freaked out about gay stuff.

His phone buzzed and Sam gladly concentrated on it.

'_sammy jaky & marley r here r u & blainey comign 2?'_

'_are you drunk'_ Sam wrote back.

'_how did u kno'_

'_you disappoint me'_ Sam wrote, only because it was Ryder and he never was offended by anything.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were in front of Ryder's house. Evan insisted on another 'funny' twin prank so he talked about hiding besides the door.

Then he had another idea.

"No, you know what, _you_ hide! Sam, you owe me!"

"What? I don't owe you!"

"Yes, you do! Last Christmas I told mum nothing about your marriage to your girlfriend."

"Oh! Water under the bridge!", Sam moaned, but he went to the side and hit behind a bush. He watched Evan rang the doorbell. Then his twin laid an arm around Blaine's waist and whispered something into his ear. For heaven's sake, did they have to –

The door was pulled open just as Blaine leaned more against Evan and giggled (Kurt-giggles damn it!).

"O-M-G! You two finally got it on! I knew it, I knew it, Sam, I knew you had it in you!" Ryder's voice echoed through the whole street. "And all the secrecy, yeah, no, too obvious, we knew it! How long is this going on? Two months at least, right?"

That was enough. Sam got up and jumped on front of Blaine and his brother.

"_Excuse me_!? You knew _what_? I'm not gay, not even a bit!"

Ryder stopped and his face turned pale. Behind him Marley showed up, maybe lured to the door by his screams.

"Oh, hi Sam and – what?"

"Yeah, this is Evan, my twin brother", Sam said, gesturing behind him and making his way into the house, not looking at Ryder. Why had he been so convinced that Sam and Blaine were a couple _since months_? What the hell was he thinking all day long in school?

Jake, Unique and her boyfriend (judging by the way he sat there with an arm around her) were in the living room. Sam said a short hello and took a red solo cup. He needed a drink.

* * *

"You have a fucking twin brother", Ryder said for what felt like the thousandths time this evening.

"Dude, I know. I was born with him. Unfortunately after him", Sam said. He and Ryder – the only sane persons left after Sam had forgiven Ryder for his inappropriate comments (he had done that after the third cup of punch) – were standing in the kitchen. Sam was a bit afraid to go back into the living room. Evan and Blaine got flirtier the later it got and soon would come the point where it would be unbearable.

Just disgusting. Sam should have never allowed it.

"And he wants to do Blaine. Damn, Blaine must feel like heaven", Ryder pondered. Then he looked curiously at Sam. "Aren't you jealous?"

"Dude! For the thousandths time: I'm not gay. I don't want to fuck Blaine. You still haven't told me why on earth you were so 'I knew it' when you saw him and Evan."

"Uhm." Ryder drank a suspiciously long sib from his cup. Then he burped and shrugged. "Everybody knows that Blaine likes you. And you don't reject him. Like never. You encourage him."

"I – what?"

"When he stands near you, you don't push him away like…" Ryder took a few steps towards Sam, entering his private space. His face was only inches away and Sam could smell his boozy breath. Instinctively he pushed him back a bit.

"Can't you tell me from there?"

But Ryder started to grin. "See? That's normal behaviour. If Blaine would've come that close to you you would've thrown your arms around him and pulled him closer. You always do."

"Well, Blaine's my _best_ friend. You're only my friend."

"You also have pretty long and intense eye contact. Sometimes we think you're zoomed out. And you always spent the weekend nights together, either apart from us or with us. Nobody ask anymore 'is Sam coming' it's always 'will Sam and Blaine be there'. Like a couple." Ryder shrugged.

Sam bit his lip, angrily shaking his head. "And who's 'we'. Who thinks that, too?"

"Well, mostly Jake and Marley…"

"Idiots", Sam said. He took a sip from his drink.

"Oh, you can't tell me you never wondered how it would be to kiss another boy. Everybody does."

"Oh, yeah? Who do _you_ want to kiss? Jake?"

Ryder drank from his cup again. The longer he didn't stop, the bigger Sam's eyes went.

"No way!"

"Don't tell him, don't you ever tell him!" Ryder held a finger right in front of Sam's nose. Somehow, this made Sam giggle. And he was relieved, too. So it _was_ normal!

"Okay, I won't. And yeah, I wonder what it would be like. But it doesn't matter. I'd never do anything to hurt Blaine."

"Except holding back."

"No. Holding back is for his protection. Because I could never love him."

"Except you already do."

Sam laughed and shook his head. On this point Ryder was wrong. So wrong.

"Should we go back to our friends or what?", Ryder said.

Sam shook his head. "Not if Evan and Blaine are getting it on."

"Oh, you get used to it." Ryder put his cup to his mouth, eyes staring into the distance. Although Sam had drunken a bit he still could think.

"Ryder? Are you… did you get used to someone kissing someone else?"

"Mh. Maybe", Ryder mumbled.

Sam tried not to stare but it didn't work. "Seriously? Are we still talking about Jake?"

"Don't tell him", was all Ryder said after that. Sam sympathetically laid a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to ask when Ryder had realised it, when it had started, hadn't he been into Marley all the time? But the words didn't come out of his mouth.

"I had no clue", he said instead.

"That's why you and Blaine have to work out", Ryder whined. "At least one of us has to get his crush!"

"Ryder, seriously, I'm not into Blaine! What I said was just about kissing another boy."

Ryder looked unconvinced at him and Sam said: "I could just as easily kiss you. That wouldn't hurt anybody, right?"

"You would be disappointed I'm not Blaine."

Sam laughed, this was ridiculous. Why was Ryder _so_ convinced Sam liked Blaine? Just because _he_ liked his best friend and couldn't tell him?

To prove him wrong Sam put down his cup on the stove and headed forwards without thinking. Yup, that was the alcohol, doing what it did best: Messing things up.

Their lips crashed together, squishy and hot. Sam tasted the sugary strawberry flavour of the punch and general maleness. Well, kissing girls was always sickly-sweet even without beverages involved. Ryder was male, tasting more like cedar. It was strange, really.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG thank yooooou for the reviews! Glad you like the story xD so I can continue updating like a crazy person^^

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry", Sam said as he pulled back.

Ryder nodded, eyes closed. "Now you have to kiss Blaine. To know the difference, how it is with love."

Sam stood back against the stove, taking up his cup and staring to the door. His lips tickled. Now he had kissed a boy. Why wasn't he satisfied? Well… duh, because he was not gay!

"And I know how you can do it without risking your friendship", Ryder went on.

"Aren't you mad at me? I just used you for my own purposes."

"Oh, that!" Ryder waved it away. "At least I got _some_ action tonight, right? Right?" He forced a smile.

Sam drank more. Would he want to kiss Blaine if there's any way to make it not painful for him afterwards?

Hell yeah.

Suddenly Sam wanted to do nothing else. Just one kiss, damn it, why did Evan get all the action when Sam really was the one making Blaine _want it_?

"First we have to cut your hair."

"Excuse me?"

Ryder lifted his hand and ran it through Sam's hair. It tingled a bit. And it had gotten really long, he knew it himself.

"Evan has short hair. If you want Blaine to think you're Evan you have to cut it."

"I don't want – that would be lying. No, I don't want to lie to Blaine just to steal a kiss."

"If you kiss him as yourself and afterwards don't want more you are hurting him."

Sam bit his lip. But would that be a good idea?

Hell yeah.

Okay, maybe not but the alcohol said yes and Sam didn't want to listen to reason right now. He went upstairs with Ryder, into a bathroom where a mechanical hair cutter appeared.

Only two minutes later his hair was lying in the sink and his mirror image (not Evan) looked just like his twin (Evan ha!) without glasses.

What wouldn't be a problem because Evan took his glasses off often enough. Like when he made out with someone or was tired and got all touchy on his nose…

"There's just one thing. You have to distract Evan", Sam said to Ryder who had started to eye his own hair. Sam quickly took the hair cutter away from him and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Oh! I could use him to show Jake that I'm interested in boys! He can't be as bad a kisser as you are."

"Dude, no, no!" Sam stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned around. "Why does everybody think Evan is just here to slut his way through my friends?"

"Uhm… because he is?" Ryder didn't show any kind of regret or insight and Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I guess he is. It's always been his life goal to make out with all of my friends. One more thing… I'm not a bad kisser. I just didn't like you."

They entered the living room. No one commented on Sam's new haircut, apparently nobody had paid attention before. Or they were used to this haircut now because Evan had been with them all evening. Who knew. Although Marley shot him a questioning look but maybe she just wondered where he had been the last half an hour or so.

Sam sat down besides Evan and looked at him. No making out with Blaine, who sat on Evan's other side. He had one arm around him though. Blaine leaned forwards and looked at Sam's hair, while Evan simply stroke over it.

"Do I wanna know, little brother?"

"I lost a bet", Sam said.

"What kind of bet?"

"The kind you don't want to hear about."

Evan looked at Sam as if he knew everything. But he didn't, he couldn't. No reason to get twin paranoid.

One hour later Sam still sat there. He didn't think his plan was a good idea anymore. Maybe that was because he had stopped drinking. And that he initially had done because he had been nervous about the plan but now he just wanted to put it off. He kept looking a Ryder to give him a wink so that they could go talk but Ryder kept looking at Evan.

After Sam had gotten worried if Ryder would start to crush on Evan he simply got up.

"Ryder, I'm gonna get something from the kitchen."

"Great!" Ryder put both thumbs into the air.

"Coming with me?"

"Oh… no… I'm tired."

Ryder didn't look so tired anymore as Evan got up and took Sam's hand but didn't take back his words.

Sam however pulled back his hand, he wasn't a baby anymore. How much more embarrassing could his brother get? Sam walked into the kitchen, letting his twin follow.

"Okay, what is this all about?" Evan gestured to Sam's hair.

"Nothing."

Evan raised his eyebrows.

"You wanted to stop dressing alike when we were six, now you're making your hair look like mine?"

"Okay, look… I had something in mind but I called it off. I'll tell you when we're home, okay? Not here."

Evan took off his glasses and approached Sam. Two moments later Sam had the glasses on his nose, and they made him see everything a bit blurry. Evan fumbled on his hair and Sam just let him. People seemed to like his hair today.

"Are we changing roles?", Evan whispered. Sam freed his head from his hands and put his arms around his brother, laying his chin on his shoulder. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to think about complicated stuff like Blaine. Why couldn't he just live in peace?

"Why are you always so far away?", he heard himself ask.

"So you're glad when I come visit", Evan said. "Although today you don't seem to be."

"Well, you're stealing my Blaine."

"I know" Evan said softly. "I know."

A few moments passed silently. Then he heard footsteps and Sam reluctantly pulled away from his brother.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't want to interrupt anything", Ryder said. Besides him stood Blaine, who, although not smiling, looked as happy and pleased as a well fed puppy.

"It's okay. I'm gonna have Evan the whole week", Evan said. Sam looked confused at him, since when did he not remember who he was? But he winked at Sam and went to Ryder, talking familiar as if they were friends, guiding him back outside.

Leaving Sam with Blaine. Sam realised he was still wearing Evan's glasses and since his twin had called him by his own name, Blaine thought he was Evan now. That explained why he giggled his Kurt-giggles and came to him, laying his hands on his chest as if it was everyday routine.

Sam reacted instinctively, put his hands on Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. He was warm. And very comfortable. Plus it didn't feel strange, shouldn't it feel strange? It felt like home or any cliché stuff like that. He figured that was because they had touched before. Not sexual of course but body contact was always nice.

"This is so weird", Blaine said. "And I know I shouldn't enjoy it so much. But Sam…" He sighed.

"It's okay", Sam said because he didn't know what else to say and didn't necessarily want to talk about himself right now.

How did Evan do it? How did he bring up the courage to kiss Blaine? Now that Sam had the chance, he just couldn't move. The usual pattern of holding back kicked in.

Blaine laid his head onto his chest and cuddled up. Yeah, that was a good first step, right? More than normal but nothing dangerous. His hands on Blaine's waist were sweaty and Sam felt a finger softly wandering over his shirt.

"I could've sworn Sam wore this today."

"Oh, you know how it is with twins", Sam said, although he didn't know what he meant. Did twins magically exchange clothing during the day? He and Evan certainly did not.

"Yeah", Blaine giggled (oh my god, maybe he wasn't as clever as Sam had thought) and looked up. When their eyes met Sam expected Blaine to recognize it was him, maybe to see inside his soul and say _hey, it's you!_ Because it was like any other day they were together, Sam didn't feel any different. Apart from the exciting tingling in his stomach.

But Blaine didn't say anything. Their face's approached each other and the next moment Sam felt his lips on his. They were warm, sweet but delicious and lingered on him. Sam freed himself from his inner stiffness and started to kiss back. He liked Blaine's taste, even the sugary strawberry punch on his lips, and kissing him felt like eating a forbidden fruit. Maybe this was because Blaine thought he was Evan. But this was also what gave Sam the courage to dive in, to cherish the moment and to not be ashamed as the kiss went through his whole body, making him shiver.

Blaine – no, this weren't Kurt-giggles anymore. He made this sound for Sam, as his hands wandered over his back. Sam melted against the touch. Oh god.

"Have you changed your mind?", Blaine whispered.

"Huh?" Sam traced his friend's lips. Being Evan was fun. Touching Blaine was so… great. He was soft, smelled like raspberry and aftershave, and fitted perfectly against Sam's body.

"What about Sam?", Blaine said.

"What about him?" Sam couldn't open his eyes. Blaine's leg was pressing against his crotch, where it was hot and not so soft anymore. And those lips, oh, they were back and teasing him to run his tongue over them and… oh… gone.

Why?

"Isn't it too early to know whether it works or not?"

"What?" Sam leaned back his head, opening his eyes, looking right at Blaine. His eyes were dark. He thought he was kissing Evan, and he liked it. Euw.

But Sam was disgusting, too. He lied to his friend, just to kiss him. No, no.

He freed himself from all touches and left the kitchen, swallowing down the excitement the situation had arisen. While going out he pulled the glasses from his face. If they'd switch places back now Blaine would know because he had noticed the shirt. If Sam stayed Evan he would continue lying.

Also Evan was sitting on the stairs, making out with Ryder and Sam didn't really want Blaine to think this was him.

"We're going! Come on!" Sam pulled Evan away from the brunette who made a 'call me' gesture to Evan.

"And you, stop making all my friends fall in love with you!", Sam said as they were outside. Evan straightened his shirt and put his glasses back on.

"Shouldn't we wait for Blaine?"

"No! He will know."

"So you kissed him? How was it?" Evan grinned frantically, making Sam wonder if he could grin that bright himself.

"I tell you at home."

They walked the few streets to the Hummel's house, Sam always on the edge of looking back. Did Blaine follow them? He had to go there, too, because his car was still parked in front of the house.

Sam gave it a distrustful look at they went past it. When they were in his room one minute later he let himself fall on his bed and put his hands to his head.

"Damn! That was wrong, so wrong! I shouldn't have done it."

Evan sat down beside him. "But how _was_ it?"

"Is that all you care about? I've lied to my best friend. So I could kiss him. He will never forgive me, I will never forgive me!"

Evan patted Sam's back. Somewhere in the room a clock kept on ticking as if the world hadn't ended.

"He doesn't have to know", Evan said.

Suddenly Sam remembered something. He put down his hands and looked at his brother.

"What did you tell him? Because he asked if you had changed your mind and if something had worked…?"

"Oh, yeah." Evan cleared his throat. "That. It was… well, when you were in the bathroom earlier, here in this house I mean, I kissed Blaine. But, guess what, of course he moaned your name and that was when I knew this boy is hopelessly in love with you."

"No, he isn't. It's a crush. He said my name because you look like me, moron."

"So naturally I stopped things and made up a plan. I told him we can act a bit couply for a few days but don't really make out, only to see if you get jealous. If that wouldn't work I promised him a few kisses so that his frustration wouldn't kill him someday."

Sam grunted and hit his brother on the shoulder. "You idiot!"

Before he could think of a punishment or anything, the doorbell rang. Sam sat up straight, shock flowing through his body.

"He knows! Quick, we have to change shirts!"

"What?"

Sam had already taken off his shirt and threw it into his brother's face. Luckily, Evan wasn't always an idiot and he gave Sam his own shirt. Just as they had finished changing, someone knocked onto the door.

Sam got up and took a few deep breaths.

"Yes?"

"Hey, boys… Why did you leave without any notice?"

"Oh, that was my fault!", Evan said. "And I dragged Sam along. My fault, totally."

Blaine looked questioningly at Evan as he came in further.

"Yeah, what was going on with you?"

"Oh, you know, Evan being Evan, haha!" Sam laughed a bit too much. Then he turned to his brother. "Apologize to Blaine for leaving this abruptly, go on!"

But then he turned back to Blaine without stopping to talk. "He didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. He just freaked out. Sometimes he's such a baby. I'm so sorry we left you there… we just… I…" Sam ran a hand through his hair, noticed that it was short now and sighed.

"I'm sorry", he repeated. Blaine didn't know what he meant but Sam couldn't stop saying it.

"Well, it's late anyway. I'm going home then", Blaine nodded. He threw a glance to Evan who simply waved him goodbye. Sam couldn't stand that loveless behaviour. He decided to accompany Blaine to the door. Downstairs he said he was sorry again and before he could open the door, Blaine turned around, arms crossed.

"Evan didn't drink from the punch."

"Well… he has a strict no-drinking policy", Sam said, frowning. He had the worst feeling ever, something was not right about this.

"But he tasted like…" Blaine stopped talking and fixated his eyes on Sam. "It was you a few minutes ago in the kitchen, wasn't it?"

All blood left his head, even whole body. Sam stumbled back a few steps to the stairs, grasping for the rail. He couldn't breathe. Blaine didn't look furious but _so_ hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine", Sam stuttered. "I – I just wanted – I shouldn't have done it."

Blaine took a deep breath, nodding while his eyes looked into the distance. Then he focused on Sam again, eyes so watery Sam wanted to cry.

"I thought you were my friend, Sam. Guess I was wrong. Tell Evan goodbye for me, I don't want to see him again. I mean, _if_ you are Sam", he said, then turned around so quickly Sam could only watch him go. He stood in the door until Blaine's car was long gone.

* * *

The whole weekend Sam didn't want to move and would have stayed in bed if Evan hadn't dragged him out. They went to visit Ryder far too often and strolled through the town.

Then it was Monday and since it was Spring Break, Sam hadn't go to school. Meaning he didn't see Blaine and his ridiculous cute puppy face. Maybe that was a good thing, considering what happened and Blaine would look at Sam in ways that would make the blonde cry. But he couldn't stand being apart from his best friend, especially knowing that he had hurt him and everything was his fault.

"No, give me that!"

Sam had started to text Blaine when someone took his phone out of his hands.

"What?" Sam blinked in confusion. He looked up to see Evan walk through the kitchen.

"I don't say you shouldn't keep apologizing but to be honest a simple 'I'm sorry' won't work. Tell him why you did it. It will still hurt but he will be able to understand you."

"I'm not going to say 'I pretended to be Evan because I was curious' – Blaine's not stupid, he can figure that much", Sam said. He stretched and looked to the window. Rain was running down it, very appropriate for the mood he was in.

"I meant the real reason you did it."

Sam frowned and looked at his twin, who was leaning against the fridge.

"And that would be…?"

"Because you don't have the balls to ask him out properly."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't spend so much time with Ryder."

Evan crossed his arms. "You have never told me how it was. The kiss. Did you like it?"

"Well, yeah, I was drunk."

"Did you like kissing Ryder?"

"What!? He told you? I'm gonna kill him!" Sam clenched his fists.

"Did you like it?", Evan repeated.

"I don't know. It was short and I didn't really want to continue", Sam said, still thinking about the brunette boy who should learn to shut up. And why was he hanging out with Evan so much when he secretly was in love with Jake?

"And with Blaine? Short?"

"What?" Sam looked up, relaxing his fists. Evan's greatest weakness was curiosity, that's for sure. "No, we went on a few moments, if you have to know. First I was like total stiff but then I remembered he thought I was you and I dared to do things. It was hot."

Sam wetted his lips, thinking of that moment was something he hadn't done so often. Mostly because guilt rushed through him when it came up. One moment of pleasure had destroyed an entire friendship. Yeah, no, it was totally incomprehensible why Sam had never asked for it before.

"So… if you had the balls to do stuff when you're yourself and…" Evan looked to the ceiling, trying to figure something out. "And Blaine would still want it and… afterwards you'd still be like the best bro's ever…"

"Stop it, Evan", Sam said. He got up, shaking his head. "Don't talk me into being gay. One of us is enough."

He took back his phone and left the kitchen, locking himself into his room. Evan was staying in one of the guest rooms (former known as Finn's room), so Sam had every right to keep the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad most of you like it! For those who don't, well... I'm sorry. But I don't force you to read on so... just don't.^^

**Chapter 4**

In the quiet of his own space he sat down on the bed and allowed himself to think about Evan's question. If he had the guts to do something and knew that it wouldn't ruin their friendship would he want to do stuff with Blaine again?

Hell yeah.

But didn't that mean that he was… kinda into him?

Oh shit. No, please, no.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Sam got up and paced the room. He couldn't be into a boy. That was Evan's thing. And even more it would totally ruin his friendship with Blaine. No, it already had done that!

"Fuck!" Sam went to the door, opened it and called Evan. He didn't come up, so Sam went downstairs, only to find his twin gone. Great, he led Sam to the most fatal discovery in his life and then ran away. Just great!

Sam sent him a text and went upstairs again, not in the mood of meeting his host parents.

When Evan came, he brought a guest.

"What? No! I need a private talk", Sam said as Ryder came into his room, too.

"If this is about Blaine, like I think it is, then Ryder already knows everything", Evan said.

Ryder nodded. "I knew it before everybody else. I have the best gaydar ever."

"So… is it?" Evan threw himself onto the bed besides Sam and looked at him.

"Maybe."

Ryder and Evan high-fived each other, and Sam crossed his arms.

"You two are – oh, whatever!" He decided to be angry with them later, his brain just span on and on and he needed to talk like _now_.

"I thought about what you said", he told Evan. "And you are right. Maybe I like Blaine. But how is this possible? I don't get it. You're the gay twin. And Blaine is my best friend, that sucks, beside the fact that I still don't know what this is all about. I mean, I don't love him. It's just physical."

"Mhmh, that's what I told myself when my thing with Jake started, too", Ryder said. He investigated Sam's new laptop from the outside. Sam shifted a bit and focused on the brunette.

"Yeah, what is going on there?"

"What – oh. Okay, look." He sat down on the bed, too, that got a bit crowded. None of them cared.

"First I was into Marley, and since Jake was too, I had to deal with him. We fought and then somehow became bro's. I still don't know how, I mean, we were rivals, right? But we told each other things and spent time together without Marley and… one day I thought of kissing him. First I thought I was being silly. Or curious. But it never went away, plus I'm jealous when he's with Marley and I would never want to do anything to hurt him or risk our friendship. Because that would mean losing him, too. I just couldn't bear this, he's all my heart needs. Even if it has to stay platonic. Better this than nothing."

"Huh." Sam puckered his lips. That sounded like a normal best-bro relationship.

"Sounds familiar?", Even said and nudged Sam's arm.

"Well, okay, it's the same with me and Blaine except: I'm never jealous."

"Until yesterday, you mean. But did you ever have a reason to be?", Evan asked. "You know he likes you."

"What would you do if his ex came back to town and Blaine would want to… say, marry him?", Ryder said.

Sam frowned. Of all unlikely scenarios this one was the most abstruse Ryder could've thought of. But the idea of Blaine running back to Kurt made Sam want to throw up. Blaine was supposed to like _him_ now!

"I'd tell him not to. Maybe I'd rush into the jewellery store when he's about to buy a ring and remind him that he's into me", Sam said shrugging. That's what every best friend would do, obviously.

Evan and Ryder high-fived again.

"_You luuuve him_", Ryder said.

"But I don't think about fucking him all the time!" Sam still couldn't believe what they were talking about. Or how this all had started in the first place. Although the thought of getting it on with Blaine made his body all tingly, in the same way kissing Blaine had felt like.

"Well, for some it's starts with the physical…" Ryder pointed at himself. "And for some with suppressed love." He pointed at Sam.

"Let's think about a way to make up with him", Evan said. "The last three days you were no fun to be with, Sammy."

"Don't!", Sam said, holding up a finger. He wasn't a little boy anymore, and 'Sammy' was something five year olds were called.

"Don't tell him right away", Ryder said.

"How else should he explain his actions last Friday?"

"Well, to be fair, Sam didn't know what was going on. He just wanted to try something without hurting Blaine."

"Yes!", Sam said.

"Alright, he didn't know but he does now. And when he starts hiding it he will just go on with it. I know Sam", Evan said.

"Sometimes it's better to hold back if this means saving the friendship", Sam said and Ryder nodded along.

"You guys – seriously, that's why you are single! You have to risk something!"

"Oh, wait, you're not single?", Ryder said.

"I am, but I chose it. You two just live your life as love fools."

"I can't risk it", Sam began but Evan held up a hand.

"Right now, you have nothing to lose. Your worst nightmare has come true, Blaine is in pain because of you. But not because of what you did Friday, more because of what you never did until now. And his pain won't go away until you either love him back or let his feelings fade away and that may be the end of your 'friendship' anyway. Have you ever thought that maybe you two have such an epic bromance because both of you would like to erase the 'b' of it?"

Sam pursed his lips, crossed his arms and mumbled "I hate you".

"Oh, oh! So romantic!", Ryder said and jumped a bit up and down, clapping his hands.

"And you!" Evan pointed at him. "You're gonna tell Jake, too. Yes, I know, your situation is different and Jake has a girlfriend, yadda yadda, but you have to tell him. Without any demands. For your own sake, so that you can move on."

"No can do!"

"Yes can do!

Sam stopped listening. He needed more time to think about his feelings. He was still confused as to whether he _loved_ Blaine – because, come on, how would he not know if this was the case? The epic bromance stuff Evan had talked about, well, that was just it. A friendship between guys that was very special and close. With the commitment to be the most important person in each other's lives.

Well, at least Sam thought that was what bromance was about. With other best friends he'd had before – Puck, Artie – it had been different. Yes, he'd liked them very much but it hadn't been as intimate or as intense (especially when the thought of losing him came up) as with Blaine.

Fuck. Had he walked right into a gay relationship without even knowing it?

"Argh!" Sam hit the pillow under his fingers. "Damn, what is this shit?"

And why was Blaine not talking to him because Sam had _kissed_ him? Wasn't that what he had wanted all along?

"What if Blaine doesn't like me anymore?", he asked himself. Evan frowned at him.

"Now the illusion has started", he said to Ryder.

Evan took Sam's phone from the bedside table, shortly tipped on it and then held it to Sam. Blaine's number was on the display.

"Call him."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Everything", Ryder whispered. "Just tell him everything."

"Yeah", Evan said and put his hand with the phone in it closer to Sam. He reluctantly took it.

"I can't. He's gonna think I'm making it up for the sake of peace."

"Then you're gonna tell him again, tomorrow and the next day… until he believes you", Evan said. He got up. "We're in my room, waiting for the results."

As the door closed behind him and Ryder, Sam took a deep breath and looked at his phone. The lights had gone out so he clicked on a button. 'Blaine Anderson' stood there because when Sam had gotten his number he still had been a stranger – more or less, Kurt's boyfriend – and afterwards Sam had never changed it to just 'Blaine'.

What should he say, seriously?

Before Sam could lay out a speech his fingers had already pressed 'call'.

_Blaine won't answer anyway_, Sam thought as he held the phone to his ear. His heart was racing, his hands were sweating.

But he was right. Blaine didn't answer. He sent a text, though, saying '_stop calling me_'. Sam's eyes watered up and he had to blink several times to see what he was texting back.

'_no. I won't. we have to talk. i won't give you up. Please Blaine i can explain. please!_'

And then he thought of something else: '_you weren't completely honest too you used evan to make me jealous!_'

Apparently this had hit a nerve cause Blaine then called Sam.

"It's a difference whether you try to see someone's reaction or whether you pretend to be your twin", Blaine said. His voice sounded still hurt and offended but hearing it made Sam feel like breathing again. Stupid, stupid boy. Not talking for three days? The punishment didn't fit the crime.

"I only pretended to be him to not risk our friendship!"

"But why?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I wanted to kiss you, okay? But I didn't want to ask you."

Although he hadn't said _soo_ much he felt relieved as if it was all out now. The first step was done. It couldn't get any harder than the first step, never.

"I didn't want to hurt you", he added.

"Sam, I – this is my fault. I should've never let you know how I feel, I…"

"Oh, shut up, I found out myself", Sam said. He heard Blaine breathing and just wished to be there with him, to be able to touch him.

"Okay, so… it's adorable but it still not nice, Sam. Do you know how I feel? Betrayed doesn't even begin to cover it. We never lied to each other before."

"Technically I didn't lie. I just didn't say anything."

Sam knew this was poor and only half true. But he wanted to get over the hurtful stuff and tell Blaine how he felt. Just how?

"No, you didn't", Blaine sighed. Then he laughed frustrated. "Funny, you did it to not risk our friendship and now we're fighting."

"I don't regret it though", Sam said. His pulse was speeding up again. He had just entered the juicy area, hadn't he?

"You… don't?" Blaine sounded as surprised as a grown-up who saw Santa Clause climbing up his chimney.

"It made me realise some things", Sam said. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing because otherwise it would have stopped. Far from the back of his head came a voice telling him that it would be better to have this conversation in person.

"What things." Blaine almost whispered.

"Things like… I need you. I can't bear to lose you. And… I like kissing you."

"Oh."

"Do you still want me?"

Oops, this might have come out a bit too sexual.

"I mean to date me", he added quickly. "Dating. Romance stuff."

"Yes", Blaine said. Sam laid his head back in relieve. God, he did!

"Is this seriously happening? This is really Sam, yes? No twin prank?", Blaine asked, apparently having found his tongue.

"I swear to the Holy Mother it isn't", Sam said. "If you want we can wait until Evan has left again before talking about it."

_It._

Sam started to grin and tried to control it. 'It' as in dating. 'It' as in more kissing. 'It' as in 'being boyfriends'.

As strange and a bit scary as it sounded, he had no objections there.

"What are four more days, huh?", Blaine said. "And you probably want to spend some time with your brother, too."

Sam bit his lip. "Do you seriously not want to see him again?"

"Well, I – it would be strange to be with you two again", Blaine said.

"But the agreement you had with him is over. And I wouldn't let this happen anymore, too."

Oh no, was that too much. Sam puckered his lips and silently hoped Blaine wasn't creeped out now.

The pause was way too long. Sam started to wonder what he could or should say as Blaine eventually spoke.

"I think we need to talk as soon as possible", he said. "I want to know what's going on. Should I come over?"

"Yes!" Sam almost shouted but what the heck. "In one hour?"

"Right. See you later."

"Yeah, okay!" Sam hung up and ran out of his room into Evan's. He really should learn to knock. Evan was standing in the middle of the room, talking to someone on the phone himself and Sam put a hand in front of his mouth because otherwise he just would have talked on.

But Ryder was here, too. Sam sat down on the bed and spoke as quietly as possible.

"Blaine comes over to talk! Do you think this is already a date? Would it be creepy if I do something like… laying rose leafs on the floor?"

"Better only talk?", Ryder said, not taking his eyes off of Evan. Sam briefly looked around.

"Who's he talking to?"

"Jake", Ryder hushed. Then he wasn't responsive anymore and Sam felt a bit like the third (or fourth?) wheel so he left the room. What should he do until Blaine came over? He could think about what he was going to say but that would most likely end in panicking. So better not.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews and sorry that I have taken my time for updating this last chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Sam was preparing some strawberries when the doorbell rang. He jumped to it but when he opened Jake stood there and held up a greeting hand.

"Hi Sam. Ready for the bro hang out? I brought chips!" In his other hand he had a bag of potato chips. Sam let him come in and send him upstairs. He'd realise soon enough that this was a set-up so that Ryder could talk to him.

* * *

The next time the doorbell rang Sam was a second too late and Burt opened the door.

"Blaine! Long time, no see!"

"It has been three days, Mr Hummel, three days."

"Well, normally I see you every day. Come on in!"

Blaine smiled politely at him and as he saw Sam, his smile changed to sincere. And Sam couldn't hold back. He pressed his much missed friend against his chest.

"Stupid, you, stupid! Three days, more like three years!", he uttered into Blaine's sweet raspberry scented hair.

"I missed you, too", Blaine said, returning the embrace.

As they parted, Burt was gone. Not that Sam cared. He reached for Blaine's hand but then hesitated, not sure if he was allowed to.

They made it to Sam's room where Sam had put two bowls with strawberries on the table. But he didn't touch them, suddenly his stomach was all twitchy and nervous. He rubbed his hands and turned to Blaine.

"Where's Evan?"

"Hm? Oh, he's with Ryder and Jake in his room. Do you want to say hello?" _Make sure I'm really me?_

"No, that's okay", Blaine said, shifting on his feet. "I'm… I can't wait to know what's going on with you. Were you serious when you said…"

"That I want to date you?", Sam finished for him, his hands couldn't hold still and he didn't take his eyes off of Blaine. Who blushed now.

"Yes. Exactly that", he said. "Last time I checked you weren't gay or bi."

Oh no, the definition question. Sam hadn't had time to think about it, all he had considered was how much he wanted things to be good with Blaine.

"Well, I've thought about… us", Sam said. "And to be frank, I'm already feeling closer to you than to anyone before, boy or girl. And now I've tried kissing you. Dude, it was amazing! So isn't that the definition of being boyfriends? Being close and kiss?"

"What? No", Blaine said and Sam's heart fell down into his boots and through the floor and was buried somewhere deep in the earth.

"No?"

Evan and Ryder had said yes. And they had to know, especially Evan who had dated like a thousand guys.

"I mean technically yes. But you make it sound so easy. It involves love, too, you know, not just kissing. That would be 'friends with benefits' and I don't want that with you", Blaine said.

Oh damn. Blaine hadn't gotten the part where Sam had said he felt closer to him than anybody before.

Sam didn't know what to say. He stared at Blaine, who was obviously waiting for him to say something.

"But I _do_ love you."

Sam dashed a hand on front of his mouth. That hadn't been planned.

"Sam", Blaine said softly. He came a bit closer and judging by his tone he thought Sam was gone insane.

"I've missed you, too. But let's not mistake that for love, shall we?"

"Why are you not listening to me?", Sam complained. "Why are you talking down everything I say?"

"Because…" Blaine sighed and looked to the ground. "I guess I can't believe you. I've spend months talking myself out of thinking you could ever return my feelings."

"Well, you don't have to believe me right away", Sam said, straightening his shoulders. "I'm gonna show you."

Blaine smiled and looked up. His eyes were beautiful like a girl's. They made Sam want to cuddle him and hide him under his jacket until the world only consisted of rainbows and sugar toppings.

This was the first time he saw Blaine after the party disaster… after their making out and Sam had never thought the memory could be as vivid as it was now. His body remembered every detail Sam hadn't dared to think about and he wanted to continue.

"Should we join the others?", Blaine said.

"Even with Evan there…?"

"Yeah." Blaine nod-shrugged.

Sam went to Evan's door, hoping he wouldn't interrupt anything. But as long as they were by three in there nothing serious could be going on… or at least he hoped so.

He knocked and actually waited for an answer. Then he and Blaine went in. The boys were playing video-games, and Evan looked enthusiastically to them.

"Look who's here! Our new dream pair!"

Sam quickly shook his head and fake cut his throat but Evan kept his eyes glued on Blaine.

"See? Things may need time normally, but not this. Sam was jealous from the moment we met."

"Oh, oh, I knew it first!", Ryder screamed without looking away from the TV.

"What, Blaine and Sam?", Jake said. "Did that finally happen? Wow, congratulations. I mean I thought Sam would never see the light of day."

"Would you STOP?", Sam said. "Blaine and I are not a couple."

That made Ryder look at them. His character made dying noises but he didn't care, he kept looking at Sam.

"What?"

And he looked at Blaine. "You rejected him? You rejected Sam? Why on earth…?"

"Uhm, I – what is going on?" Blaine turned to Sam who felt his face heat up. Great.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry." Evan found his tongue first. "This is awkward."

But Ryder was already on his feet. He pointed at Sam.

"Did you tell him?"

"Uhm… stop", Sam said. He nodded as Ryder looked slightly psychopathically at him. Then the brunette turned to Blaine.

"And you rejected him? Why? Do you know what you're doing to me? I mean, what is for sure if not Sam and Blaine one day hooking–"

His voice was shuffled by a hand on his mouth. Jake had gotten up, too, and now looked apologetically at Blaine.

"Sorry for that. He has his issues, you know."

Blaine only made a noise sounding like the voice of a baby kangaroo. Jake pushed Ryder to the door, the brunette constantly staring at Blaine. As the door fell shut, the tension in Sam's legs escaped and he sank onto the bed, burying his face in a pillow. He felt Evan's hand on his back and heard his conversation with Blaine, but all he wanted to do was to die.

"I'm sorry", Evan said. "I should have waited until I had information."

"I don't – I don't get it, why did they all think…"

"Well, we knew that Sam wanted to talk to you about his feelings and Ryder was convinced you would be happy. I have to admit, I thought that too. Especially after that whole shenanigan on Friday to see if Sam would be jealous. He was. He told you about it. I don't get – buuuut here I am again, shuffling my nose into things that don't concern me."

Evan patted on Sam's back the whole fucking time so he turned around to push his twin's arm away.

"You're right, it's none of your concern!"

"Calm down, Sam", Blaine said. He walked a few steps and sat down in Finn's desk chair, facing the brothers. "You never mentioned anything about being jealous."

"Oh, holy Lord, Sam what _did_ you tell him?", Evan ejaculated.

Sam sat up and looked at Blaine. "Do you seriously want to do this with Evan present?"

"Sam, if it wasn't for me you'd still be in the closet about everything. You two need me."

"Go on", Blaine said.

"So, Sammy, what did you say?"

Sam held Blaine's eyes as long as he could. Then he looked down on his hands who were kneading each other.

"I told him that I liked kissing him."

"Uhu… and?"

"And that I feel close to him."

"How nice. What else?"

"Well, that was it."

"I seriously don't want to know how you ever got a girlfriend."

"Mostly I sang to them…" Sam stared at the floor. He should've sung to Blaine.

"Now let me tell you something", Evan said to Blaine. He crossed his legs and cleared his throat like a teacher who's about to give a lesson.

"When I met you Sam forbade me to hit on you. Yes, with that exact words. The more I flirted with you, the pissier he got. Then he confessed to Ryder that he was curious about kissing you but never acted on it for the sake of the friendship. Ryder, affectionate coupler by birth, suggested Sam kissed you while pretending to be me."

"Ryder…?", Blaine whispered as if thinking about being mad at him, too.

"Sam thought it was hot", Evan said, eyebrows waggling. "But the point is, he realised he's into you. A lot. How the hell did you not just say it?" The last words were directed to Sam who shrugged.

"I thought I did."

"He kind of… Sam was very enthusiastic. But because he'd missed me", Blaine said. "And all that other stuff, I… I thought…"

Sam threw his hands to his face. This was so embarrassing. Maybe that's why he didn't get his message over, because he'd avoided the embarrassing stuff that actually contained him being in love.

"Are you two able to go on from here or do I have to stay?"

"I think we got it", Blaine said. Evan got up and quietly closed the door behind him. Sam peaked through his fingers and found Blaine looking at him.

"I was jealous", he admitted, taking his hands down. "I just didn't realise it for very long."

Blaine cleared his throat. "So…"

"Blaine, if you don't believe me it's okay. I…" Sam shrugged.

"No, no, I do now."

"Oh. Good."

"I think I kept myself a bit unapproachable", Blaine said. "It's easier that way."

"And I was so blind all that time."

"It's okay."

Sam nodded. The silence got awkward after a few moments and he didn't know what to say. Evan was so much better with words but Sam couldn't rely on his brother to define his relationships for him all the time.

He looked at the game menu that was on the TV screen, at the carpet and at Blaine. The other boy had his eyes on his hands but looked up now. Sam's heartbeat fastened.

But how could it be so awkward with Blaine? They had been alone for so many times.

"You really want us to date?", Blaine whispered like he still couldn't believe it.

Sam nodded. He couldn't believe it himself but yeah, he did.

Blaine got up and walked the few steps to the bed, sitting down carefully opposed to Sam whose heart still hadn't stopped despite it felt like it was lying in its last spasms.

And then Blaine took his hand.

It was the cliché breaking of the ice Sam had needed. He moved forwards and put his free arm around Blaine, burying his face in his neck, holding tight and tighter. Everything that he had suppressed for weeks, maybe months, hit him full on and for a few moments Sam wanted to cry, laugh and scream all at the same time.

_His_ Blaine.

All he could do was sob into Blaine's shirt. Great. As his attack got less intense he realised Blaine was crying, too. His hand clasped into Sam's waist so hard it started to hurt but Sam didn't care. He tightened his own grip, pressing Blaine's chest against his own. Heart on heart. He never wanted to let go and was pretty sure Blaine didn't want that either.

But they had to, they couldn't sit like this forever. Sam would get bruises were Blaine's fingers were cutting into his flesh. He loosened his grip a bit and moved back a few inches to look into Blaine's eyes.

Sam still didn't know what to say. Blaine was looking so relieved and passionate, he'd never thought this look would once be directed at him. He'd only seen it when Blaine had looked at Kurt. How did he have the honour now?

Sam rested his forehead against Blaine's. He wanted to kiss him but was that okay? With one finger Sam stroke over his cheek, wiping some tears away. Blaine half closed his eyes and sighed loudly, making Sam smile. He could make Blaine-sound-effects. He let his finger run to Blaine's ear and from there to the hair. Oh boy, it was stiff like plastic.

Blaine shifted closer still. He opened his eyes and mouth, tongue flitting over his lips for one second. The sight of it made Sam want more. He leaned forwards a bit, letting their noses touch. Mouth hovering right in front of Blaine's, he could feel his fast breath on his lips and opened them a bit. Please, come in.

Yes, Blaine did! He closed the distance, once, twice. Every time he went away Sam followed him, every time they met he just wanted to melt into the other boy. He felt his pulse beating in his lip like it was swollen but that was okay, and the vibrations it sent through his whole body were more than okay.

"Oh god", Blaine said, leaning back. Sam lazily opened his eyes, licking over his lips. Blaine's taste was still on it.

"Yeah", Sam answered, realising that his voice sounded breathless.

"Sam, I – I don't know what to say." Blaine let go of his shirt but not his hand and leaned back enough to be able to look at Sam. "After all that months dreaming about it. Kissing Evan was not even close as to how I wanted it to be. Well, the first time. The second time it was _so good_, maybe because I had drunken a bit, or maybe because it was actually you."

"I like to think the latter", Sam smiled. He pressed Blaine's hand a bit. "I kissed Ryder."

"What?"

Oh no! Folds appeared on Blaine's forehead and his look got hurtful again. Sam tightened his grip on his hand.

"Don't be like that! Just to prove myself that my kissing wishes weren't explicit about you. I mean, I was in denial. But it was good because it was bad and when I kissed you later the difference was _so_ big!"

"Oh", Blaine said. "Well, I can't be mad at you anyway, we weren't together then."

"But we are now." Sam grinned.

"Yes." Blaine grinned, too, their lips found each other again. But it didn't work as well this time, both of them couldn't stop grinning.

"Should we put Ryder out of his misery?", Blaine asked eventually.

"I doubt we can do that."

"Huh?"

"Oh, he loves Jake. Don't tell him though."

"_What?_"

"Yup, that's what I thought."

"Oh, poor boy… How come everybody is turning gay now? Maybe the stars are in a queer position."

Sam laughed his ass off of that, like half an hour straight. As he got a grip on himself, he and Blaine left the room and went looking for the other boys.

They found them in the kitchen. Well, Ryder and Evan anyway. The blond was patting the others back, trying to make him drink a glass of water. Ryder was devastated and Sam could only think of one thing that could've happened.

"You told him?"

Both boys looked up.

"Yeah." Ryder sighed.

Evan shook his head slightly but Sam hadn't need this gesture to realise Jack hadn't been so fond of the information he'd gotten. He was gone after all.

"Oh, I'm sorry", he said. Blaine stepped to the brunette and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Your first crush on a boy?"

Ryder nodded. "Why does nobody want me, boy or girl?"

"Don't say that! Evan wants you!", Sam quickly said and got rewarded with an angry glance of his brother.

"What? You want everyone", Sam uttered to him.

"You're gonna find someone", Blaine said. "Here, drink the water, hm?"

He took the glass from Evan's hand and Evan stepped back, coming to Sam, whispering: "So?"

Sam grinned and waggled with his eyebrows, what more did he need to say. Evan turned his hand palm up and they silently high-fived.

"No. Never. The world is the strangest place ever, I don't know anything anymore. Look at you", Ryder mumbled to Blaine. "I mean, you're 'Sam and Blaine'. If you two don't make it, no one will."

"Wow, that's… is that really how you felt all the time?", Blaine asked. "People used to say this about Kurt and me. I didn't now…"

"You're _Blam_", Ryder murmured before he finished his water.

"And Blam is so _on_!", Sam said, hitting Ryder heavy on the shoulder. The boy looked up.

"What? Honestly?"

"Can those eyes lie?", Sam said, pointing at his face. Ryder turned to look at Blaine who grinned happily.

"Yes! Yes, woah! Finally, boys!" Ryder jumped up and hugged first Sam, then Blaine. Then he squashed them together and hugged Evan, too.

"I'm still heartbroken and frustrated but yey! Let's celebrate that day!"

"We have a fan", Sam whispered to Blaine, taking his hand. The skin contact was comforting and vitalizing at the same time, and it just felt right.

"No, Ryder, 'celebrating' doesn't mean 'drinking'", Evan's voice came to his ear.

"Well, we _could_ drink one glass of champagne", Sam said. "After all, it's Blam-day."

"Yes! See! One of _them_ has spoken!" Ryder jumped through the kitchen, while Evan rolled his eyes.

"Alcoholics, all of you."

But even Evan couldn't say no to orange juice in a champagne flute. After all, it was the best day in his brother's life.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

A/N For those who would've liked Ryder/Evan: I wanted it myself! But the fic just wasn't long enough to make it happen. If anyone of you picks it up or writes something like that _please_ let me now okay?  
Hope we'll read each other soon.^^


End file.
